Life's Natural Course
by swizterland21
Summary: What if there was no such thing as vampires or werewolves, the Cullens are just a normal family living in Forks, but there is something else, something just as evil as Victoria or James, stalking the people in Forks, Washington.


**Life's Natural Course**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, cept Charlotte**

**Background:**

**Bella moves to forks for the same reasons, and moves in with Charlie. She quickly becomes friends with the Cullen kids, all six of them, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie , Edward and Charlotte. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, just like in Twilight only in this world it is true, not just a public story. **

**Edward, since he has never taken any lives and has never has the urge to kill, he doesn't blame as much stuff on himself, emphasis on as much and has never thought of himself as a monster, except when he accidentally ripped Alice's favorite skirt when they were six. Alice, the same bubbly, crazy pixie we all love only without the visions, but she always seems to be right about her 'hunches'. She loves to use her sisters and Bella as her life size Barbie dolls and pays for her huge closet with her uncanny ability to buy good stock, in her father's name of course. They are twins, both juniors, like Bella and their actual last name is Carter, their birth parents gave them up but no one has ever told them why. **

**Rosalie, and Charlotte are sisters and best friends. Charlotte is a junior and is an outspoken, very intelligent and honest, unknowingly beautiful girl with her long curly bright red and hair an d large eyes, one blue and one brown, Rosalie a senior and is a much…um…nicer person because she never had her life taken away, is able to fantasize about kids and know it will come true one day and has had time to mature and control her vanity. Their actual last name is Banks and their birth parents were killed in a car crash. **

**Emmett, the BIG, protective older brother is the loudest of the Cullens by far, a over grown five year old most of the time, and Jasper, good old country boy, with a sarcastic sense of humor that sometimes shows through, the one who always lets Alice have her way with what he wears, is able to show more of his personality now that he doesn't have to concentrate on not killing people constantly. They are brothers, Emmett is a senior, Jasper a junior, and their real last name is McCartney, their birth parent were killed in a robbery. They were all adopted at the same time, when they were either three or four years old and have always felt like a family so all of the kids took the last name Cullen. The town had always felt a little uncomfortable knowing that all of them, are paired off but subconsciously they feel at ease seeing how perfectly they all are together, and accept it knowing that they are not blood related.(EdwardxCharlotte, AlicexJasper, RosaliexEmmett) **

**Jacob lives in a little red house in La Push and goes to school on the rez, his dad is best friend with Bella's the same as it is in Twilight, only the legends are really just legends to be told at a campfire or to be heard during long walks on First Beach. Jacob will stay the too tall, gangly guy Bella becomes friends with and the won't be a pack, even though all the boys act like brothers already. **

**Imprinting doesn't ruin Sam and Leah and they stay the perfect couple. Emily gets her happy ending too, well she will soon because she starts dating Embry Call, stopping his player lifestyle, he's whipped even if he doesn't want to show it to the guys. **

**Jared eventually notices Kim one day all because she spills her soda all over his lap, they realize that they are meant to be together, naturally. And for Quil, Claire isn't a little toddler, she is the same age as Quil, and as nervous as he is one day he will ask her on a date. That will be the best movie she ever sees even if she doesn't remember the title or what it was about considering they whispered the whole time and eventually get kicked out, but Claire will get her first kiss that night. **

**And as for the something else that is stalking Forks, well you'll have to read to find out. (that was supposed to be suspenseful, but I don't think it worked, lol)**

**Chapter One, Today**

"**Jacob, come on and get up already, your alarm has gone off three times and you're about to end up late to the first day back at school." I woke up the Billy yelling from the living room to wake me up.**

**Crap, forgot school starts again today after spring break, which means that Bells is going to start pestering me about school and home work again. Oh well I know it's just because she cares, one of the things giving me the courage to do what I am planning on doing, well asking, today.**

**I kicked my comforter off and tried to dress without stepping on anything laying around my room. Bella'd have a panic attack and go Clean House on me if she ever saw my room like this. Good thing we spend our time in the garage. **

**I was about to groan about school again when I thought of Bella coming over after school, and me asking her out, officially. I don't know what I'll do if she says no. I shuddered at the thought. No that won't happen, I'm gonna have to tell myself she's gonna say yes, that she loves me just as much as I love her. Otherwise I'll be way too nervous to go through with it.**

**She wanted to go see this movie, Withering Weights, or something like that. Sounded like a chick flick to me, but as long as Bella likes it, I don't care, I won't be watching the screen anyways, just her. That is, if she says yes. No Jake you can't think like that, she's gonna say yes, she is going to say yes. Gosh I sound like a freak.**

**Grabbing a waffle, I head out the door, muttering about community bus stops for the high school. They might save money for the school on gas, but they were just a nusince to all of us actual students that have to deal with them.**

**I shook myself as the bus pulled up, having finally got to the bus stop. I walked to the back, slapping Embry and Quil on the heads. They were trying to flirt with the Miles twins, Jane and Veronica I think. The girls shot me a grateful look as Embry and Quil shamefully got up and walked down the tiny bus aisle to sit with me in our usual seat in the back.**

**Class was just as boring as usual, me thinking about Bella all day, I'm completely whipped. Shit. Well at least lunch was hilarious, Quil decided to spend the entire hour shooting Mr. Graham, our English teacher, looks that were supposed to be sexy. Finally, right before the bell rang, Mr. G got up, walked over to our table, and awkwardly told Quil that he was sorry but that he wasn't available. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to puke. Quil's eyes got real big and his jaw just dropped open.**

**Sitting, in the Rabbit, trying to fix the mirrors, don't know why I still have a ton of work to do on the engine and under in hood. I heard Bella's ancient truck, and went out to meet her. I shuddered remembering I would have had to drive that thing if Charlie hadn't bought it for her. **

**I realized I don't have a clue how I'm going to ask her, I've done it a million times in my head and even in the mirror once but I felt like a complete idiot and never did that again. But as soon as I saw her stumble out of her truck and try not to fall walking over to me, I completely froze up. But covering that up I smiled and pulled her up into a tight hug and just like she always says, she can't breathe. So I put her down, no matter how much I wanted to kiss her.**

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!**


End file.
